regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 24
] Recap & the Great Horn]] Friday, 28th September, 1511 (continued) After a big farewell in the Palace in Wikkthronrarenta, the party, along with a Half-Elven Cleric of Nadinis, Sky Grove, and the hired archers and hired climbers, leave Wikkthronrarenta and head westward to their mission against the Roc of the Great Horn. Before leaving, the party are told by Ranger Claus that the people he hired have come back with an elephant stolen from the circus to be used as the bait. Tuesday, 2nd October, 1511 The party arrive at the edge of the Illardion Crest and begin setting up the sticky ropes for the trap. The Elephant, named "Rhino" by those who stole him, is hidden under a tarp during this process so they aren't attacked early. Once construction is finished, Sara gives a sermon to the fighters about the challenges they will face and how they will overcome it. Wednesday, 3rd October, 1511 The Rhino the elephant is moved under the trap ropes and tied into position. The archers move into the covered trenches around the edge of the net. The Roc doesn't go for the trap during the first day. Thursday, 4th October, 1511 Travellers keep spotting the entrenchment & net. Budariousz hired a civilian to keep everyone away for their own safety. The Roc again doesn't make an appearance this day. Friday, 5th October, 1511 The Roc starts to fly in for the bait. Bud gives a speech to the fighters around him. Sara starts chanting Battle Hymn. The archers, Sara, & Maya, open fire as the Roc dives down. The Roc picks up the elephant, but the net stops the Roc taking off with the elephant. The Roc drops the elephant ontop of some of the archers. The Roc then untables itself from the sticky rope. Sara pulls out the Horn of Blasting and uses it against the Roc, stunning it. The archers, Sara, & Maya, open fire and Bud throws 2 flasks of oil in the Roc's face. The archers, Sara, & Maya, keep firing. Sami tries to creates an Elephant Mount, but it has too many hit die and it fails. Sami then Magic Missiles. The Roc comes out of the daze and kills an archer then goes to bite Sara but Bud jumps in the way. Bud drops down to 1 HP and passes out. The archers take cover. Maya and Sara keep firing arrows. Sami Magic Missiles. Sara lights a torch. The Archers rally and open fire again with Maya. Sami Magic Missles. The Roc kills another 2 archers. The Roc then bites Maya. The Archers take cover. Sami Magic Missles and Maya Shoots. Sara charges the Roc and sets it on fire with the torch, killing the Roc. The ropes get set on fire as well. Everyone except Sami and Bud escape the trenches. Sami casts Extinguish, putting all the fire out around him. Sara rushes to Bud and stabilises him. In the end 5 archers are dead, Rhino the Elephant, and 1 Roc. Maya treats the archers to some drinks she had on the cart before they came here. The archers then head off with the dead and the cart back to Bergshire. The wounded Budariousz also goes back with the archers, then rests at Shenanigans. Saturday, 6th October, 1511 The party set out for the Great Horn itself along with the Mountain Climbers and Cleric Sky Grove. After the group don their climbing ear, they start up the mountain face. Before sunset, they get to a safe landing and camp there for the night. Sunday, 6th October, 1511 The party continue their assent. Aarakocra fly around above the party as they climb. Sami casts Messenger to make a goose appear to pass on a message in Eridonian. The Aarakocra don't speak Eridonian, are perturbed, and fly away, leaving the party alone. The party reach the top. They find the Roc's Nest and climb down to it. They reach the nest and find the 3 eggs inside are cold. Sky Grove determines the eggs have been dead for a while. Maya finds some very minor wealth in the nest. Sami detects no magic in the area. The group climb down the mountain without the dead eggs and make their way back to civilisation. Wednesday, 9th October, 1511 The party arrive in Bergshire to collect Bud, then continue on for Wikkthronrarenta. Friday, 11th October, 1511 The party return to the capital and find they are at the centre of a parade. Citizens cheer their returns as confetti fall on the party. Maya made sure she looks her best, Bud plays up his wounded hero appearance, Sami embraces the parade in a humble maner. Sara and Sky Grove are sombre however, having been unable to save the Roc Eggs. They walk up to the palace courtyard where Queen Vuularia Wikk greets the party herself with Prince Nicholas Wikk there as well. Queen Wikk and Bud and starts arrangements for Maya & Prince Nicholas Wikk's wedding. They decide it is to be a month from now on 11th November, 1511. The party decide to invite the leadership of the Akuban Eastern Block to the wedding (Aboudad, Baladin & Questari Families). Yassi comes up to the party and is overjoyed to see everyone come back alive. Sara gives Yassi a hug. Maya heads inside with Prince Nicholas. Sami and Sara head inside, with Sara telling Sami about the Pixies they met. Yassi helps out Bud and Queen Wikk with wedding arrangements. The invitations invite the Akuban Eastern Block to a peace signing, but also tell them there will be a Royal Wedding, without saying it is Maya Haraziem who is being married, or revealing that any Haraziem is involved. Level Up Party level up to level 6 *Sara **Max HP from 28 to 35 **New Non-Weapon Proficiency *Maya **Max HP from 24 to 32 *Sami **Max HP from 23 to 25 **Max Mana from 42 to 55 **New Non-Weapon Proficiency *Budariousz **Max HP from 37 to 45 **New Weapon Proficiency **New Non-Weapon Proficiency Category:Akuban Knights Episodes